english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Debi Derryberry
Debi Derryberry (born Deborah Sue Greenberg; September 27, 1960) is an American voice actress, singer, composer and kids' entertainer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Danger Rangers (2006) - Emily (ep11), Mark (ep11), Royal Secretary (ep11) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Anita (ep20), Botanist Leader (ep11), Braces Girl (ep5), Cheri Shotwell, Estelle (ep8), Facillitator (ep2), Freckle Faced Girl (ep2), Melba (ep5), Ms. Frederica (ep22), Nancy Cook (ep7), Nina (ep15), Store Employee#2 (ep7), Voice on Intercom (ep11) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Rose Deckenbloom (ep68), Wendel (ep68) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Jack's Girl (ep4), Miss Squash Casserole (ep4) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Wednesday Addams *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Jimmy Neutron, Amber, Anya (ep5), Britney (ep31), Chicks (ep19), Emily (ep25), Female Announcer (ep4), Little Brother (ep3), Little Kid (ep48), Mother (ep32), Mother (ep48), Mummy#1 (ep17), Nissa (ep7), Singer (ep31), Ultra Lord Action Figure (ep1), Woman (ep46), Yentl (ep12) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Daughter 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Fern, Additional Voices *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Gnocchi *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Dot *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Annette *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Draculaura *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Draculaura *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Draculaura *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Draculaura 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Who Mom *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Diatryma Mom *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Jimmy Neutron *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Stenographer *Norm of the North (2016) - Little Girl *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Draculaura *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Banana Lady, History Teacher *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Draculaura *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Draculaura *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Jimmy Neutron, Angie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Jimmy Neutron, Alien Actress, Alien Woman *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices *Monster High (2010-2015) - Draculaura *Monster High (2011) - Draculaura Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Madge, Young Sheeta *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Senior Witch *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Puppies Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Civilian *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Draculaura *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *Samurai Western (2005) - Child 3, Joey *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Bebedora *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Donny *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lyla *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Dortin, Jado *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Noishe *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Luka Alan Smithee, Young Will Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2016. Category:American Voice Actors